


NSFW Rarepair Drabbles

by Dragongoddess13



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Various smutty drabbles featuring rarepairs from various fandoms.





	1. Charlie Weasley/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Threesom M/M/F, outdoors

Charlie Weasley/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

-Having to be very quiet for fear of being heard-

xXx

She shushed him softly, the faintest smirk tilting her lips. “Now, now love,” She whispered. “Remember, if you're not quiet we’ll be heard.”

He whimpered. A deep chuckled rumbled low on his other side, hands ghosting up his side along the flat plains of his abs. On the opposite side, kisses were laid along his neck and shoulder, nips from perfect white teeth mixed in. He dug his hands into the bedding beneath him, the nylon of his cot hissing as he moved ever so slightly.

“ _Charlie_.” he breathed as strong, calloused hands trailed beneath the band of his sweatpants. His fingers traced his pubic bone before wrapping a large hand around his cock. His gasp was swallowed up by a sinful kiss, a playful nip distracting him long enough for Charlie to get his sleeping bag opened up.

“Hermione darling, give me a hand down here, won’t you.” Charlie whispered softly, a stark contrast to his rugged exterior. Hermione hummed, trailing her lips across Draco’s torso as she complied. Charlie slipped Darco’s sweatpants down his narrow hips, freeing his cock and Draco’s entire body tensed subconsciously as two sets of hands, one large and rough, one soft and petite, wrapped themselves around his cock.

Together they began a teasing dance, driving him mad as they took turns interchanging their hands and mouths. They worked together seamlessly to send him over the edge, leaving him a shaking, wanton mess as he struggled to remain silent for fear of being heard by the rest of the tent.

“I think we’ve wrecked him love.” Charlie whispered.

“Too bad we’re not done yet.” she added with a giggle.

Draco whimpered, his body going lax as they started again.


	2. Rey/Armitage Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: manipulation, lingerie

Rey/Armitage Hux

Trying to distract the other with sex while they’re busy

xXx

Hux sighed, tilting his head as lips trailed down the side of his neck. “Darling, I know it’s Friday night, but if I don’t finish this, I’ll be working on it all weekend.” he said, inadvertently relaxing into the caress. 

Rey huffed, pulling away. “But we were supposed to have fun tonight.” she complained. 

“I know, love, I know.” he replied, turning in his office chair to face her. “They pushed up the deadline for these depositions.” he explained. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m sorry, love, I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

Rey rolled her eyes and walked away. Hux watched her go, equally upset, but he had work to do and no intention of being preoccupied all weekend. 

A few hours later, he was almost finished when Rey made another appearance. “I’m almost done, my love.” he said without looking up from his work. It took him a moment to realize she hadn’t answered and he looked up, turning in his chair to find her standing behind him again. “Your trying to kill me, aren’t you?” he breathed taking her in as she stood before him. 

“You said I’d have you all to myself this weekend, so I thought I’d do something fun.” she told him, her voice portraying innocence but everything else screaming that he wasn’t going to be getting back to work anytime soon. 

In all the time he’d know Rey, she’d never been the type for fancy clothing. It was all about practical garments, except for the rare occasion where she was forced to dress up. That extended to under garments as well. Underwear was no exception. It had one job, it didn’t need to do or be anything else. 

So, turning around to find the love of his life standing before him in sheer black lace that left little to the imagination, was a bit of a surprise. He followed the length of her petite, toned body with his eyes. Her short brown hair was down, a rare occurrence even when she went out. Her sun kissed skin glowed in the lamp light from his desk. And her long legs seemed even longer in the high black stilettos he loved on her, but he knew she hated. 

“Are you finished yet?” she asked sweetly, pouting a bit with those gorgeous brown eyes and full lips. 

He swallowed thickly. “Almost.” he replied with some effort. 

She sighed. “Well, how much longer?” 

“No more than an hour.” he took a deep breath through his nose as she stepped closer, his eyes directly at her naval and the little silver gear that hung from her belly button, an indiscretion of youth. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly, inexplicably dry. 

She sighed again. “Oh alright.” She slumped a bit in defeat, though Hux knew she was far from defeated. His Rey was a warrior, a survivor and there was no doubt in his mind that she would win this. 

She turned to walk away and for reasons he couldn’t explain, he reached out for her, stopping her with a hand around her wrist. He realized his defeat as she turned back, the glimmer of victory in her eye. 

_ “Oh hell.” _ He thought as she took advantage of his acquiescence and crawled into his lap. 


	3. Gingerpilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Aggressive bottom, Dom/sub themes, anal, spanking, deep throat, rough

Gingerpilot

“You told me you’d fuck me like you hate me, but you aren’t really living up to that promise darling.”

xXx

Poe glared down at Hux’s pale back, a thin film of sweat clinging to the general’s skin. Poe was breathing hard from the exertion as he came to a stop, bringing a hand down on Hux’s ass with prejudice. 

“Not enough for you, eh Hugsy?” Poe replied, almost certain Hux was scowling at the nickname. “Maybe I should just leave you here then. Let you finish this to your own satisfaction.” 

He felt Hux tense. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

Poe smirked. “No, your right, I wouldn’t. But here I am working my ass off and you seem so ungrateful. Maybe I should teach you some manners.” 

Hux chuckled. “Promises, promises, Commander.” 

Poe brought his hand down again before pulling away, taking satisfaction in the groan of displeasure Hux let slip. 

“On your knees.” Poe ordered as he stepped back, watching the general’s ass flex as he clenched around vacant space. Poe thought he looked entirely too smug as Hux stood to height and turned to face him. They locked eyes, never looking away as Hux lowered himself down. “Open your mouth.” Poe continued stepping closer, and when he did as instructed, he slid his cock into Hux’s waiting mouth. 

Poe’s pace was brutal from the beginning, fucking Hux’s mouth hard and deep. He would be forever in awe of Hux’s ability to control his gag reflex. “Better, General?” Poe asked never relenting in his bruising pace. He grinned wickedly at Hux’s inability to answer. The grin dropped off his face however as Hux uncurled his lips letting his teeth scrape over Poe’s sensitive flesh. 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed pulling out abruptly. Hux panted and coughed, nearly doubling over as he took gasping breaths, the air burning his raw throat.

Suddenly, his head was jerked back, Poe’s hand twisting almost painfully in his vibrant red hair. “That was very naughty of you General.” Poe told him, leaning over him. 

Hux smirked. “My sincerest apologies, Commander.” 

Poe retaliated by pushing Hux to the floor, hiking his knees to his shoulders and slamming into him again. “That’s more like it.” 


	4. Sirimione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Age Difference, pegging, toys

Hermione/Sirius

“I found your dildo, you want to use it in front of me?”

xXx

He hadn’t been snooping. That wasn’t Sirius’s style. He was looking for something inane, a pen of all things, in Hermione’s nightstand and it was only then that he came across this surprising discovery. 

Despite the veil halting his aging before he was unceremoniously dumped out again, Sirius was fully aware of his age, especially when compared to the vibrant young witch who shared his bed and stole his heart. Despite that, he liked to think he was keeping up with her rather well. He’d discovered not long after they’d taken they’re relationship to the next level, that the reserved, often fiery swot was entirely insatiable. He  of course was more than happy to oblige her, doing his best to feed her appetite in the bedroom and pretty much every other surface in his ancestral home. 

He’d had no reason to doubt his prowess, at least not until that afternoon. She’d been called into work, interrupting their plans to remain in bed all day. She had promised to make it quick and Sirius resolved to remain in bed until her return, lazing about, sipping his coffee and reading the weekend paper. He went searching for a pen to do the crosswords, knowing full well she was most likely to have one. That of course is when he stumbled upon a little surprise. 

The dildo was gorgeous, blown clear glass swirled with vibrant red and his mind wandered, almost immediately, to image of her spread across their bed, teasing it between her folds, pushing it inside her tight passage, and bringing herself to climax on its red ridges. 

He forced himself to calm down at the thought, wondering, belatedly, if this meant she was unsatisfied with him, if he wasn’t enough for her. 

Without much thought, he got out of bed, dressed and moved down to the receiving room to await her return.

Sirius thought it boded Well for him that she was upset to see him out of bed. “Why are you wearing clothes?” She asked put out by yet another interruption to her plans. 

It all just sort of came out from there. He hadn’t really had a plan, so he supposed it was to be expected. “I found your dildo.” He told her, holding up said object. “You want to use it in front of me?” He continued much to his own surprise. 

Even more surpassing was the lack of embarrassment at his discovery. 

“I’d much rather use it behind you.” She replied matter of fact. She smirked at his dumbfounded expression. “Yes, I think that would be much more fun.” She continued watching the color rise up on his aristocratic cheekbones. 


	5. Darcy Lewis/Doctor Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Voyeurism, Unintentional Voyeurism, wet dreams

Darcy/Dr. Strange

Person A has the ability to enter the dreams of others. One night, they decide to enter Person B’s dream right in the middle of a steamy, sexual fantasy scenario B is having about A

xXx

Someone was calling out to him. He could hear it, feel it, out there in the vast expanse of the astral plane. Dr. Stephen Strange was certain of one thing, whoever it was, was desperate for his help. Their whimpering cries of his name could only mean that someone was in danger, someone who knew of him and his abilities and it was his responsibility to help them, no matter the cost. 

Strange began to meditate immediately, clearing his mind as he searched out the distressed party. When he located them, he let his consciousness flow, leaving his body and crossing space. 

His target was in New York, not far from the Sanctum. A small brownstone a few blocks over. His astral form passed through the walls, following the ghostly cries of his name. 

_ “Darcy Lewis?” _ He questioned in surprise as he reached the master bedroom. The young woman in question was no stranger to him. As an employee of Stark Industries she was the liaison between the Avengers and those super powered beings who would be their allies. He spoken with her at length on numerous occasions. 

The fierce woman looked pained as she tossed and turned on the bed, a thin sheen of sweat across her skin, writhing almost in pain. 

_ “A nightmare, perhaps.” _ He thought to himself. Or Nightmare himself, come to cripple the Avengers’ communication network by taking out its leader.  

Strange resolved to take action, jumping into her mind. 

Except, what he found was not a chamber of torture, a horrendous memory on repeat. Instead he found something even more shocking. 

They were in his study, at the New York Sanctum. A place she’d been numerous times. He’d always gotten the impression that she liked it there, surrounded by all the books and manuscripts. This confirmed it rather blatantly. 

He wasn’t sure what to think of her dream conjuring of him, perhaps flattered. He looked rather fit, his hair tousled, lean muscles flexing and straining with repetitive movement. 

“Oh Stephen.” Dream Darcy moaned her bare legs coming up to wrap around his doppleganger’s waist. She was naked, there was no doubt about that, and she was pressed against him, perched on the edge of his desk, his arms wrapped around her as he drove into her over and over again. “Yes, harder,” She hissed. “Faster.” 

Stephen swallowed thickly, watching as her dream version of him did exactly as she instructed. She whimpered and moaned, her back arching taught, her toes curling tightly as she threw her head back in a silent scream. 

He watched in utter fascination as his dream counterpart caressed and cuddled up to her as she came down from her high, the only word he could use to describe the scene, loving. 

The dream dissolved around him and he was pushed from her mind, finding himself back in her bedroom. He watched as she slowly woke from the dream, that sated expression still on her face. She hummed and stretched, her lips tilted into a smile before she rolled over and drifted back to sleep. 


	6. Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Voyeurism, teenagers, making out, light petting

Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley

7 Minutes in Heaven

xXx

“It’s a game, Granger. You know, something you do when you want to have fun.”

“I know what it is, Brown. How do you know what it is? It’s a muggle game.” Hermione replied.

The rest of the common room watched on in rapt fascination, undoubtedly hoping this little spat would turn into an all out brawl. It had become increasingly obvious to those in Gryffindor that Hermione was thoroughly fed up with Lavender’s bully tactics this semester.

“What kind of game is it?” Neville asked, ever the peacekeeper.

Lavender smirked as Hermione rolled her eyes, leaving the inner circle of the common room gathering and taking up her book at a chair along the wall.

“Well, basically, two randomly selected people, usually a boy and a girl, go into a closet, turn out the lights and make out for seven minutes.”

“That doesn’t really sound like a game, Brown. Can you win, what’s the objective of it all?” Ginny asked skeptically.

“The objective, it that you get to make out with someone, uninterrupted for seven minutes.”

“While the rest of the dorm tries to listen in at the door.” Hermione muttered under her breath. Fred who had been sitting next to her since she reclaimed her seat, grinned at her.

“I’m always up for putting on a good show.” he told her. She looked up at him unimpressed.

“Not to do my mates a disservice, but I have to agree with Ginny.” Seamus replied. “Seems a little date rapey to me.”

There was a low murmur of agreement through the gathered crowd.

“I one hundred percent agree.” Lavender replied. “Which is why I changed the game.” she continued.

“How so?” Parvati asked.

Lavender smiled proudly. “I enchanted this plastic heart bead.” she began, pulling said bead from her pocket. She waved it around, showing it to the room. “Whosever holding it, says the incantation and then the bead picks whoever has the most chemistry with the person who says the spell. That way, no one gets stuck with someone they don’t necessarily like in that way.”

“That’s unusually thoughtful of you.” George replied, earning himself a glare from the younger girl.

“I’m glad you think so,” she sneered. “Why don’t you give it a try first?” she held the bead out to him, the challenge clear.

George simply grinned. “With pleasure, Lav Lav.” he took the bead and she gave him the spell, which he said with the Weasley twin flourish.

The bead sparked once, levitated into the air above George’s outstretched palm and then flew through the air, stopping just in front of Angelina Johnson.

She laughed as George sauntered up to her, bowing deeply. “My dearest Angelina, the heart has spoken, would you do me the honor?”

She looked at him with amusement and shrugged. “Why not.” she answered, taking his hand.

“Ugh, my heart,” George said. “It can not take such high praise.” he joked pulling her into the broom cupboard beneath the girl’s stairs.

Seven minutes later, George tumbled out of the cupboard looking thoroughly debauched. Angelina looked pristine as she followed him out, laughing at his dramatics. He collapsed onto the sofa, earning a grin from Ginny as he laid his head in her lap. “I think I’m in love.”

Angelina swatted him playfully as she walked by, rejoining her friends.

“Alright, who's next?” Lavender asked, holding out the bead for anyone to take.

“Me!” Ginny exclaimed, taking the bead. She muttered the spell and just like before the bead levitated and flew across the room, stopping short of smacking Harry in the forehead. His face was beat red as he resolutely ignored the glare from Ron sitting beside him.

“You don’t have to do anything your not comfortable with.” Ginny told him as she approached.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t.” he mumbled, getting up. He could feel Ron glaring at him as he followed Ginny to the closet on the far side of the common room. “Thanks.” he mumbled so only she could hear him when he realized where she was leading him.

They closed the door behind them and seven minutes later Harry led the way out, his face flushed terribly, his tie a little crooked and Ginny behind him, looking thoroughly pleased with herself. Harry did not reclaim his seat next to Ron.

A good number of Gryffindors took their turns, some more interested to see who they had chemistry with than anything else. Surprising to  no one, except maybe themselves, Seamus and Dean ended up together, spending a full eight and a half minutes in the broom cupboard. Ron even had a go, getting paired up with Lavender. Only a hand full of people, Lavender included seemed oblivious to the look he sent Hermione across the room. She was still head down in her book, barely listening anymore.

Several students had opted out, and near the end, Fred got up to play. With the same flourish as George, he recited the spell and everyone watched on in surprise and in some cases shock as the bead stopped in front of an oblivious Hermione.

The hushed murmur in the room seemed to tip Hermione off and she finally looked up from her book to find the hideous sparkly purple bead floating in front of her face. Her eyes flicked to Fred across the room. He was grinning at her.

“Um…”

Fred took that as his que to approach her and offered her his hand. “Would you, Hermione Jean Granger, do me Fredrick Weasley, the honor of spending seven minutes in heaven with me?”

“Awfully confident in yourself aren’t you?” she replied earning a bought of raucous laughter from their spectators.

“Allow me to show you why.” he replied unfazed, his hand still extended in offering. She stared up at him for a moment before sighing.

“Fine.” she relented, setting her book aside.

The broom cupboard was dark and cramped and had a lemony smell to it that mixed with the scent of the old wood it was made of. Hermione threw up a silencing charm, knowing full well several people were undoubtedly listening in.

“I have it on very good authority that you like making out with me.” Fred told her.

“Oh? And whose authority is that?” Hermione asked.

“Mine.” he told her with an air of confident finality. “You always make such pretty sounds when we’re snogging.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, aware that the gesture was lost on him in the dark. “I suppose you want this to be the catalyst that leads to us telling everyone about us?”

She felt Fred step closer and barely a moment later his arms were around her. “No, that’s alright. I understand your reasoning for keeping it a secret. Ron’s a bloody git, and despite the fact that you know I would stand up for you with him, it’s just too much hassle to deal with his spoiled temper. Being mom’s youngest boy hasn’t done him any good. Besides, I like having you all to myself.”

Hermione smiled. “Well then, you better get to work. By my estimation we only have five minutes left.”

“Plenty of time.” he told her, lifting her off her feet and pushing her against the door. She squealed as he attacked her neck first. She wrapped her legs around his waist, delighting in the way his fingers danced up the skin of her thighs, and under her skirt.

“Naughty, naughty, ‘Mione, no knickers?” he chuckled.

“You did mention you wanted to meet in the library later.” she replied, gasping as he teased her.   

When seven minutes was up, Fred tripped out of the cupboard, intending to put on a closing  show to rival his brother’s opening number. Hermione, however, had other ideas. Before he could say anything, she pushed passed him.

“I’ve had better.” she announced.

Fred gasped. “Lies!” he exclaimed as the room devolved into peels of laughter.


	7. Darcy/Loki/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Edging, phone sex, rough

Darcy/Loki/Bucky

Person A being dared to call Person C on the phone in the middle of being roughly fucked by Person B

xXx

It was right there, she could feel it. Just a little bit more and she would tip over that edge, spirling into a utopia of pleasure. She was so close, all he had to do was…

Not stop.

Darcy whined, panting with the strain of yet another denial. “Loki!” she cried. “Please Loki!” she begged, having long passed her narrow threshold for shame. He chuckled, his hands running along her curves to soothe her. 

“Now, now my darling, patients.” he told her gently. He leaned over her, sucking a mark into her neck. She moaned and whimpered digging her nails into his flesh as he continued to tease her. “It won’t be long now and I can give you exactly what you want.” 

Darcy whimpered in frustration and Loki laughed again. “You’re doing so well my love, I promise you will be rewarded.” he thrust softly to emphasize his point and Darcy clenched trying to hold on to him as he pulled away. 

Darcy was exhausted, her body heavy as she laid there, unable to move. Loki had been tormenting her for hours now, building her up and stopping just before she reached that coveted moment. It was all part of a bigger plan that she had agreed to before they started, but now that they were a few hours in and it appeared she was no closer to getting what she wanted she was starting to regret agreeing. If he wasn’t an alien god she’d tackle him right now and take what she wanted, but she knew, from experience, how ineffective that would be. 

The plan had been so simple, how could it have gone so wrong. It was Loki’s birthday by Asgardian standards and all he wanted was to stay in with the two most important people in his life, eat good food, drink a generous amount and spend the rest of the time in bed. Bucky and Darcy had been all for it, but before they could even start, Bucky had been called out on a mission that would keep him away for the weekend.

Loki had been less than pleased, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was forbidden by Midgardian law interfere with anything that did not involve Asgard or his brother and so they had to wait for Bucky to get back on his own. Loki had pouted for a while and Darcy tried to cheer him up, but he had clearly made plans for their alone time and he was lamenting the loss of them. 

And then he’d stopped pouting and come to her with an idea. The mission was well controlled and Bucky would be back in his bunk that evening. With that in mind, he’d approached her with a new plan. She would call Bucky while they were having sex. They wouldn’t say anything, but given Darcy’s usually vocal nature in bed, it would be pretty obvious what they were doing. Bucky would be forced to listen and imagine what they were doing, a fitting punishment for ruining Loki’s birthday plans. 

It had been a good idea. Darcy was always up for a bit of heavy teasing, but when she called him when he was supposed to be back in his bunk he hadn’t answered. Loki had taken it in stride. They knew Bucky would call back as soon as he saw he had a missed call from her, so with that in mind Loki decided to occupy their time. 

And so it had begun. He’d teased and tormented and edged her for the last two hours, waiting for Bucky to finally call back. She could feel the sweet ache in her muscles as she tensed and shook and tried to force herself to cum so she could finally feel that sweet release, but he was quite experienced at playing the body and he always seemed to know just the right moment to pull away. 

Darcy gasped, pulled from her thoughts as she felt him settle over her again. “You’re doing so well love.” he spoke softly, soothingly. “Just a little more my dearest.” he continued, before trailing kisses and nips across her skin. Her nerve endings were tingling, over stimulated by the constant back and forth. There was pleasurable burn whenever he touched her, and she struggled to keep her wits about her. 

He had just pushed full into her when the phone buzzed on the bed beside her. “Excellent timing.” Loki said, smirking in amusement at the way she deflated with relief. He reached over and activated the phone, putting it on speaker as he set beside her. 

_ “Darce? I’m sorry I missed your call doll, is Loki still mad?” _ Bucky’s voice rang out over the speaker. His only answer was a long drawn out moan.  _ “Darcy?” _ she moaned again, her voice breaking as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

“I’m sorry James,” Loki said. “But unfortunately Darcy is bit preoccupied at the moment. Could you hold, darling?” 

_ “Um...sure?” _

Loki drove into her again, a sharp thrust that had her body tensing. She gasped, reaching up to grab onto his arms, digging her nails into the skin there. Loki hissed. 

_ “Are you two…?” _ Bucky’s voice sounded again only to be cut off as Darcy moaned again. 

“That’s it, love, let him know exactly what he’s missing.” he told her. She whimpered, begging him to move faster, harder. Bucky’s breathing was getting heavier, rasping through the speaker. 

_ “Fuck, you two are going to kill me.” _

Loki smirked, acquiescing her request and driving into her harder. She was almost there again, the pressure building, just a little longer and she would finally make it. 

Every muscle in her body tensed as she finally made it over the edge. She threw her head back, screaming as she screwed her eyes shut. It was almost too much. She screamed and thrashed as he prolonged her orgasm for as long as he could. 

_ “Fuck me.” _ Bucky breathed. 

“No no darling, you had your chance.” Loki replied and with a wicked grin he hung up the phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as I add chapters


End file.
